Love Never Felt So Good
by KlarolinePower98
Summary: Just a bunch of Klaroline drabbles and one-shots. I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy my writing. Rated T now, but can be changed afterwards. Reviews would be nice, and I will answer them as soon as possible. And please suggest ideas (:
1. Chapter 1

Caroline

Caroline was at the grill drinking cocktail, alone. Her mom was almost killed ny Silas, and she felt like it was her fault. She felt guilty, but her friend reassured her that it was Silas' fault. She knew they're right, but she couldn't help thinking that it was half her fault that Silas hurt her mom.

Suddenly she felt a gush of wind passing by her quickly. She looked around, but there were nobody but her at the grill. ''Hello Love'' she heard. She stiffened, it couldn't be Klaus. He's gone. She thought. ''Klaus'' she spoke. ''I thought you went back to New Orleans?'' she asked him out of breath. He's wearing a simple white Henley shirt and a pair of blue jeans. And of course a leather jacket. ''what about taking this outside'' he said, offering her his hand. She gently took it and she let him lead her outside to the woods.

''Klaus, why are you actually here?'' she said. She just couldn't take the silent anymore. ''I came here to say goodbye'' he said with an evil smirk. She was confused, she was beyond confused. They already said goodbye. ''What do you mean – Omg, you're Silas'' she said. How could she be so dumb. Klaus would never show up again, he had his own stuff to take care of. She tried to run away, with no luck. He was right before her in seconds. ''Ah ah, don't be mean'' he said with a teasing tone. His smile quickly turned to an evil chuckle. Suddenly he took a hold of her shoulders and pushed her down to the ground. ''it's your dream to be in this position with him right, your dirty slut'' he said. He kissed her cheek and when she was about to say a rude comment. She felt a unbearable pain right below her heart. She gasped in pain. He stood up and looked at his work and ran away.

The first thing she thought was to pull the stake out, but with just a slight movement, the stake could pierce her heart. So she didn't dare to make an inch. She did try to lean against a tree, but with no luck. She yelp out in pain and then she felt her tears threatening to spill. She was laying there, hurt and in pain. And the only thing she could think about was Klaus. She didn't think of her mom or Stefan or Bonnie. No, it was Klaus. That's when she realized. She loved Klaus, Caroline Forbes loved the original hybrid. She had to get up. She had to tell him how she felt, before it was too late. She tried to stand up, with the help of the tree that was nearby. That's when she felt it. The pain. She forgot the stake. Before she knew it she fell down again. The Stake have pierced her heart. It was just a little scratch, but she knew it would be over for her. Then she got an idea. She took up her phone and began writing a text message to Klaus about how much she loved him, and how she always did. But never realized it.

Halfway through the message she suddenly felt like her hands were numb. ''No, not now'' she said to her self. She had to finish the message. But she never did.

Klaus

Klaus was just done talking to Marcel. Marcel was a pain in the ass. He took his town. This was his town! But he would get it back no matter what. And maybe in 5 years or 50 years. It didn't matter how long it took, but he will always wait till Caroline would knock at his door and take his offer and be his Queen. Suddenly he felt a unknown pain in his chest. He wanted to ignore it, but he just couldn't push the feeling that something bad has happened. He ignored it for now and sped away to his family.

When he was about to open the door, he heard a so familiar voice in the house. ''This is important'' he heard. ''That's unfortunate, Nik isn't here right now.'' Rebekah said, a little disappointment in her voice. That when he thought his entrance would be perfect. He pushed open the door and walked in like a king. ''Rippaah, what can I do for you?'' he said. ''Why didn't you pick up the phone?'' he asked seriously. ''I was busy, what could be so important that you came all the way here?'' Klaus asked. ''It's Caroline'' Stefan said, trying to hide his painful look. Then he suddenly remembered the unfamiliar pain in his chest he got just a few hour ago. ''What happened to Caroline?'' He asked, or he growled. People could get away with hurting his family the doppelganger, even himself. But no one is allowed to hurt **his **Caroline. ''She's been missing'' Stefan said. Caroline's missing. ''How long?'' Klaus asked. Stefan just looked down at the ground. ''I asked HOW LONG!?'' He yelled. ''1 Month, she's been missing 1 month now.'' Stefan said. ''WHAT? And you haven't found her?'' Klaus said and growled. He walked back and forth, trying to find a solution. ''Maybe she had a vacation?'' Klaus asked, hoping it to be true. ''No, she would tell her mom, and all her stuff is in her house. She would have packed if she would go on vacation.'' He answered back. He took a long breath and walked out the door. ''Rebekah, tell Elijah that I have important stuff to fix.'' He said and sped out to his car and back to Mystic falls.

''Have you found her yet'' Elena asked. She was worried sick and no one has heard of her. ''No, I can't find her anyway'' Bonnie answered. ''Have you tried using locater spell?'' A voice said. ''klaus, what are you doing here?'' Elena asked. ''I couldn't just stand by, while Caroline is missing.'' He said. Bonnie was dumbfounded, why hasn't she thought of this before. Bonnie did the locater spell, but it didn't work. ''If it didn't work, it means that she either is out of town or—'' Bonnie was rudely interrupted ''don't say it, It isn't an option'' Klaus said, almost losing all hope.

He ran outside, in the woods and the grill. But that's when it hit him. The river. The river that he dreamed of, just 2 weeks ago. He used vampire speed to get there, and he saw a pole of blonde hair laying there peacefully, and he was happy. That's until he saw her gray skin and the stake that pierced her heart. ''Caroline, Love. Wake up.'' He said standing just above her. He kneeled down beside her and took her in his arms. ''It isn't funny, wake up'' he said. He wanted to see her smile and he knew this had to be a dream. When a silent tear rolled down his cheek and to Carolines he knew suddenly knew the truth. She was dead. His Caroline is gone. ''God no, Caroline!'' he yelled. He pulled the stake out and threw it across the river and shook her. When he realized that it didn't help he stopped and noticed her mobile in her hand. He took it and opened it. Surprisingly she didn't have a password. When he unlocked it, it was a message, she was about to send.

_Klaus, Silas came to me today. He manipulated me, he looked just like you. And I thought I was you. I was so scared when I realized it was Silas. He staked me. It pierced my heart, and even though I was staked. The only thing I could think about was you. I realized… I loved you, I loved Klaus Mikaelson. And I'm sorry that I never realized it sooner. Time is running out, my hand feels numb. I'm so scared right now. I'm going to die right? I _

That's all it stood, it looked like she was about to write more. But she wasn't able too. But the thing he just thought about was that, she loved him. Caroline loved him. She always did, and now she's gone. He stood up, carline in his hands and walked back.


	2. Happy Anniversary

Caroline's eyes fluttered open as she rolled to her stomach. She then realized that the other side was empty. She stood up, took one of his big t-shirt, and took it on, making her way down to the kitchen. Today it was 250 years ago; she came to his door and took his offer to travel the world. Exactly 250 years ago, so it was their they're back in New Orleans ''Hello, sweetheart'' she heard a voice behind her. She smiled and pretended to not hear him. ''I know you can hear me, Love'' he said and vampire sped to her, hugging her. She squealed, she didn't know he would do that. ''do you hear me know?'' he teased her. She giggled and turned around to face him. She kissed him hard on the lips, and he immediately responded to it. ''Happy anniversary Caroline'' he said when he pulled away, just to pull her back in before she got to answer. He bit her lip to ask for an entrance for his tongue, and she opened it happily. He explored her mouth, every inch of it until they were both out of breath 20 minutes later. ''So what do you have planned for us tonight?'' she asked. She looked at him and he looked like he was thinking of something. ''I can't'' he said. He couldn't ignore the look of sadness in her eyes, but he had to do this. ''What do you mean you can't?'' she asked him. She was sad and she was really hoping to spend some time with him today. ''I have stuff to do'' he said ''But I promise to be back and we'll have our time'' he said and vampire sped out the door. Now she was alone and lonely.

She decided to call her new besties, Kol. She took up her phone and dialed his number. It was like 1 second before he responded, he really got nothing to do. ''What can I do for you sister?'' he asked through the phone, with the same old teasing voice. ''I'm bored, come here'' she said, hoping that Kol just agreed, but she thought too soon. ''I have too much to do, sister'' he said. ''Oh p-please, you got nothing to do, just come here and stop pretending to be all cool'' she said and hung up. She waiting, like about 10 minutes before Kol came rushing in the door and screamed. ''Yo Peeps, let the party begin'' and began singing _Sexy and I know it _Kol was always the one to call if she was bored. ''So what are we going to do'' Kol asked about 2 hours later, after they had a food fight, watched Robin Hood and played hide and seek. ''I don't know'' He said, but suddenly his head snapped up like he was having an Idea. ''I have it'' he said and looked at her. ''Let's prank call Elijah'' he said and laughed. Elijah is like her big brother, but the one she was most scared of. ''Ehm, I don't know'' she started, but was cut of by Kol, taking his hands in her pocket to find her phone. ''Don't be a loser'' he said and finally found it. He unlocked it, but the phone had a password. ''what is your password?'' he asked, but she just shook her head. He tried 6 different combos, but afterwards he just gave up. ''you're no fun, Caroline'' he said and sulked.

Her phone suddenly vibrated, and she thought it maybe was Rebekah, or bonnie. It was neither of them, it was Klaus. How dare him text her, when he just took off, she thought.

_I'm sorry that I just took off, but I had an important meeting. I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. I'll call you when I'm done. I love you, always. _

_Your Klaus. _

Caroline was kinda touched, that he apologize when Kol just had to destroy it. ''Aww, He's such a girl!'' he said. ''Oh shut up, Your one to talk. You use 2 hour to get ready.'' She said and laughed. Suddenly Kol's phone began to buzz. ''It's Rebekah, I got to take it. '' he said, she just nodded and watched him go out. The only thing she heard was; _Okey, Right, I'll be right there. _When he opened the door he shouted. ''I got to go'' and she replayed with shouting back an ''Okay!'' The door closed and she was alone again.

She decided to go to get more blood bags, and took her coat and ran out. When she was just going out of the hospital her phone buzzed. Klaus. She answered it and shivered by Klaus' voice. She never got tired by his voice. ''Hello, Love. How are you doing'' He asked with his heavy British accent. ''I'm just going out of the hospital'' she said. ''I know'' he said and then she bumped into a hard chest. ''eyy, watch where you're going….Sorry about that Klaus'' she said. ''Oh, it's fine'' he said, he sounded so close, she thought. She tried to walk away from the strange, but he just stood in the way. ''Okay, I don't know what's wrong with you, but get outta the way'' she said and gasped when she looked up at two pairs of eyes of color of blue and green combined. ''Klaus!'' she said and hit his chest. He touched his chest with his free hand, because he had his phone in the other, pretended that it hurt. ''Ouch, it's your fault that you don't look at people who shouted at'' he said and laughed. He bended down and kissed her cheek. ''I just wanted to tell you, I'm done for today. And I wanted to take you out on a date.'' He said, taking her hand in his. ''Where are we going?'' she asked, but he just shook his head and laughed. ''You'll find out soon enough, sweetheart.'' He said and laughed. She pouted and he smiled at how adorable she looked.

''Taadaa!'' he said, when they arrived at a rooftop with just a single table with two chairs. Just a few meter away from the table, it was a tray of food. She table was decorated with lights, flowers and he took her to her chair and pulled it out for her. Such a gentle man. He took his one seat and smiled at her. ''You did all this?'' she asked surprised. ''Only for you'' he said. ''Do you like it?'' he asked, hoping for a yes. ''If I like it, I love it Klaus'' she said and gave him the sweetest smile. ''I'll get the food, and the wine'' he said and stood up. ''wow, no one to do it for you?'' she asked and giggled alittle. ''No, I wanted to be alone with you'' he said and came with lasagna, and two cups of red wine. They ate and they talked a lot, and when they were done, Klaus led her to a corner on the rooftop with pillows and a duvet, a big duvet. She didn't even notice it, but he had a mattress too. ''This is perfect'' she said and laid down next to him. ''I love it, and I love you. Happy anniversary'' she said and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled away and stood up. ''wait here, sweetheart'' he said and took of back to the table where they ate. He came back with a little box. She was about to stand up, when he bended down in one knee. She knew what he thought, but she couldn't believe it. ''Caroline Accola Forbes, I do love you with all my might, and I don't know what I would have done without you. I perfect fine before I met you, but then I met you, and you changed my life.'' He said taking a deep breath. She was in verge of tears, and she knew they would flow out her eyes soon, but she waited. ''I'll say it again and again. I love you, I love all the bad and the good. I love all of you. You're the first one to ever understand me. And today, I'll ask you. Caroline Accola Forbes, Will you please marry me?'' he said. She was so touched and she couldn't hold in the tears now. ''I do, yes, I'll marry you. Of course I will'' she said and attacked him. They kissed, and Klaus pushed Caroline back to the mattress, Him above her. He took a moment to take in her face and he thought how lucky he was to have her. ''What are you thinking about?'' she asked him. And he just shook his head and told her, he loved her over and over again. And she replayed with I love you too, over and over. ''I want you to call me Nik'' he said and kissed her again. ''Nik'' she said and they were making love under the stars on Valentin day.

_**Fin!**_

_Thank you everyone that has been reading, even though I just had started. I will try to make one everyday or atleast on every second day. Please review and tell me what I can do better and come with inspiration, cause I will need your help with making stories. This was my second story, So I hoped you enjoyed. ___


	3. Dinner with his family

**Thank you to:**

_**Hellzz-on-earth**_

_**Guest**_

_**Guest**_

_**SweetyK**_

**Thank you for reviewing. Thank you everyone who has read my drabbles/one-shot.**

**This one shot is all human**

Klaus was downstairs waiting for Caroline to be ready. They're going to dinner with his family today, and Caroline wanted everything to be perfect. Even though they're 20 minutes late already.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a pair of high heels go down the stairs. Caroline wore a navy blue dress that complimented her figure and showed alittle too much, and black pumps.

When she almost was done going down the stairs, when she tripped. She was ready to hit the hard floor when she felt to strong hands hold around her.

''Careful, love.'' Klaus said and helped her stand up. ''thanks'' she said and adjusted her dress. ''You look stunning'' he suddenly said. She blushed, after being together 4 years he still made her blush. ''You look stunning too'' she said. he raised his eyebrow and she suddenly realized what she said. ''I mean you look good, you look handsome. I didn't mean stunning, stunning are for girls.'' She began babbling and he just chuckled at how adorable she is when she's nervous.

''Sweetheart, it's alright.'' He walked closer to her and kissed her cheek. When she calmed down she took his hand and pulled him closer and pecked his lips. ''Oh shit, We're late. We're really really late.'' She yelled, when she saw the clock. She took his hand and dragged him out the door.

''Get in.'' she said and opened the driver's door for him. ''I think it's the other way around, I should open the door for you'' he said and chuckled. If she wasn't stressed she would have kicked him right there. ''I said get in, Nik'' she said with a dangerous tone to her voice. ''Alright alright, no need to get scary'' he said and got in.

When he was seated, she ran to the passenger's seat and got in. She was like a racer car, while he was like an old, crappy used car. He was so slow that he could be the turtle. ''Can you hurry up?'' she asked annoyed. ''what's the magic word?'' he asked her and smiled. ''Nik.'' She said obviously, not in the mood. ''Magic word'' he said not giving up. She sighed and gave up. ''Can you PLEASE hurry up'' she said giving alittle more when she said please. He smiled in victory and started the car.

When they got to the restaurant, everyone was waiting patiently for them. Klaus and Caroline speed walked to their table and sat down fast. ''Sorry we're late'' Caroline said and apologized. ''It's okay dear'' Esther, Klaus mother said. Klaus father died a few years ago, but he wasn't that effected by it. It wasn't a surprise that him and his father haven't been very close.

After a few minutes the food came, Stefan Rebekah's boyfriend and Klaus began talking about their business. Meanwhile Rebekah and Caroline talked about fashion because both of them worked at vogue.

Caroline was about to eat her first bite of her sushi, when she felt a big and warm hand relaxing on her thigh. She knew right away that that hand belonged to Klaus. She stuffed her sushi in her mouth a looked at Klaus who was deep in conversation with Stefan, but she could see that he was bored.

He ignored her, so she slapped his hand hard. She immediately regretted it because the sound was very loud. ''what was that?'' Stefan asked looking at the couple in front of him. They just shook their head and Caroline began eating sushi again.

Suddenly she felt a bare foot touch her leg up and down and glared at Klaus again. She mouthed stop at him, but he chose to ignore it. He used his foot to take of her pumps and he softly began to move his foot down and up her entire leg. And he placed his hand on her thigh again, but this time she didn't do anything about it and he smirked.

He moved his hand closer and suddenly stopped and his thump rubbing soft circles on her skin. And he stopped doing it and continued to go closer and then under her dress. She was suddenly frozen and she looked hard at Klaus, and he just looked back and smiled. She used her hand to pull his hand away, but to no use when he used his other hand to get a hold of her hands. His hand moved closer and closer and she couldn't do anything about it.

She felt her arousal between her legs. She let out a soft squeal when she felt his fingers brush her core.

''Caroline are you okay, honey?'' Esther asked concerned about how red and flushed Caroline was. ''Y – yeah, just alittle tired, that's all'' When Esther turned around again to look at Stefan while he spoke, Klaus rubbed her core and she suddenly jerked up her chair. ''Nik, I'm not feeling so well, I think I have a fever'' she said quickly finding a excuse. ''Niklaus, you should take her home'' Esther said, and he just nodded and took her hand.

She felt her arousal when he took her hand and he knew it and smirked. When they were out of the restaurant she pushed him away. ''Are you stupid?'' she yelled at him when they got in the car. ''I was bored'' He said. They looked at eachother, when Klaus suddenly spoke up. ''Don't pretend you didn't like it, Love'' He said and began to drive home. The drive home was silence and when they finally reached their destination she quickly ran in the house. ''Come on, Love don't be mad'' he said and tried to find her when he sensed a pillow come his way. He turned around and the pillow hit him right in his face.

Caroline laughed, she didn't laugh very long. Because Klaus was above her in seconds, holding her hands above her head.

They both laughed, but after a while they just stared intense at eachother. Klaus couldn't wait anymore and kissed her hard on the lips. She responded instantly, and moaned. Klaus slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored it. They pulled away, catching their breaths. ''Bed, now'' Caroline said and Klaus helped her up and they both walked to their room. ''Can you help me out of this dress?'' Caroline asked seducing him. He walked to her and helped her like she asked. The dress fell to the floor and the only thing left was her panties and her bra.

He suddenly attacked her and they landed on the bed. She giggled and kissed him. Caroline took off his shirt and jeans. Now they both were on their underwear.

Klaus ripped her bra and tossed it on the ground. ''Careful, that's the sixth bra this month.'' She said and glared at him. ''I'll buy you a new one tomorrow.'' He said and attacked her lips again. He cupped her breast and toyed with her nipples. ''Klaus, I ned you'' Caroline said. He looked at her and she tugged at his boxers. He smirked alittle and decided to tease her alittle. ''What I didn't hear you'' he said. ''Klaus, I ned you in me right now!'' she said desperate. ''What's the magic word?'' He said and chuckled. ''Klaus'' she said ''Please'' she said and he nodded and ripped off his boxers and thrusts inside of her.

She let's out a loud moan. ''I'm gonna come'' she said. ''Come for me love'' he said and thrust harder and faster. After some more thrusts he slips out of her and fell next to her, both trying to catch their breaths.

''Nice dinner with your family today'' she said and he just nodded. They have to have a another dinner soon.

**There you have it. I don't know where this came from but it suddenly popped in my head. But here you go. This is so not like me, I don't usually write something like this, but I hope you like it (: And thank you to everyone who's favorite, review, and follow this story. I appreciate it. **

**Love you all 3**


End file.
